Cuando el lobo caza a Caperucita
by Bechan in wonderland
Summary: Hermione tendrá que adentrarse en el Bosque Prohibido para entregarle al director Dumbledore una nota de Snape. Y aunque McGonagall le advierte que no deje el camino marcado pues fuera de él hay hombres lobo que acechan, a veces es difícil obedecer...
1. Introducción a un sueño

_**Personajes: **__Hermione Granger y Remus Lupin (se insinúan como pareja en este fic)__**.**_

_**Spoilers: **__Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban (3er libro)_

_**Advertencia:**__ Contiene "Chan" (relación adulto—menor) y algo de "Lemonade", pero casi inexistente. _

_**Disclaime:**__ Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia, ni los lugares de __Hogwarts mencionados, me pertenecen.__ Todo aquí pertenece a la escritora británica J.K. Rowling salvo el argumento del fic, que está hecho por mí y sin ánimo de lucro. _

**.Cuando el lobo caza a Caperucita Roja.**

_por. _Bechan in wonderland_._

**Capítulo 01.**_ Introducción a un sueño. _**― **_Cuando el lobo aúlla._

_Licántropo: compuesto del vocablo griego lýkos (lobo) y de ánthr__ōpos (hombre); el hombre lobo es una de las criaturas mágicas más peligrosas que existen, pues se dedica de manera activa a cazar a los seres humanos, a los que prefiere a cualquier presa. La persona que es mordida por un hombre lobo, sea mago o muggle, queda maldita y una vez al mes, cuando hay luna llena, se transformará en una bestia asesina, sin importa la moral que tenga en su forma humana. El hombre lobo sólo responde a la llamada de los de su especie... _La lectura del libro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras es interrumpida por el bostezo de Hermione, que frota sus ojos con cansancio.

Ya es muy tarde y no queda nadie en la Sala Común de Gryffindor salvo la estudiante ejemplar del tercer curso de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger. Y como alumna ejemplar, Hermione está enfrascada en su trabajo acerca del licántropo que el profesor Severus Snape les había mandando para el lunes por la mañana. Algo injusto, según Hermione, pues el profesor Snape enseña Pociones y sólo había ejercido clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras está mañana porque el actual profesor de dicha asignatura, Remus Lupin, está enfermo.

Hermione estira los brazos por encima de su cabeza y un nuevo bostezo se escapa de su boca de fresa. Aún le queda mucho para, según ella, terminar el trabajo. Si Harry o Ron estuviesen ahí, le habrían dicho que el trabajo está más que perfecto desde hacía como mínimo dos horas. El trabajo debe constar de dos pergaminos y el de ella ya son tres. Además, es viernes y tiene todo el fin de semana para hacerlo. Pero si algo caracteriza a la Gryffindor es, a sus trece años, la escrupulosidad con la que hace los deberes. Y a diferencia de lo que sus mejores amigos creen, cuanto antes una haga los deberes, antes se olvida de ellos.

Con cansancio, obliga a sus cansados ojos posarse nuevamente en el libro, _Cómo identificar a un licántropo, página 395._ El profesor Snape había dejado bien claro que quería un particular énfasis en el trabajo de cómo reconocerlos y Hermione no lo va a decepcionar. _Debido a las frecuentes transformaciones en lobo, el humano afectado de licantropía acaba adoptando rasgos de la bestia en su propio cuerpo que sirven para identificarlo. Aunque el color de pelo es tan variable como el pelaje de un lobo, suelen ser bastante peludos en cara. Su pelo suele crecer más rápido de lo normal, sobre todo al acercarse la luna llena. Por lo general, el hombre lobo tiene las extremidades más largas que un ser humano ordinario, en especial los brazos. Los ojos son grandes y de un color amarillo-dorado, que brilla por la noche (visión nocturna). Sus orejas suelen ser un poco más larga que las de un mago o muggle normal. Los largos dientes caninos son también importantes, ya que están diseñados para mantener y contener a la presa, o para rasgar la carne lo suficiente como para infectarla en caso de transformar a un humano en licántropo._

Hermione sonríe; esta descripción del hombre lobo le recuerda a un cuento muggle muy famoso entre los niños. _Caperucita Roja._ En él, la niña protagonista resaltaba lo grande que tenía los brazos, los ojos, las orejas y los dientes el Lobo cuando éste se disfraza de la abuelita para engañarla y comérsela. Inconscientemente, reconstruye todo estos rasgos particulares del licántropo para poder tener una idea de como sería la apariencia de un hombre lobo, y da un respingón cuando en su mente aparece la imagen del profesor Lupin, con sus largos brazos, sus grandes ojos de oro, la sombra de la barba y el alborotado pelo pajizo..., y los dientes blancos y peligrosos que se asoman cuando sonríe.

Un aullido de lobo saca a la chica de sus pensamientos. Mira por la ventana más próxima a ella; en la oscuridad de la noche, en la fina línea que limita los grandes árboles del Bosque Prohibido con el cielo, el astro rey de la noche se alza con prepotencia. Un escalofrío recorre la espina dorsal de la chica. Es luna llena. El lobo sigue aullando, casi suena cerca y eso la va poniendo más nerviosa. Siente que la criatura está corriendo por lo terrenos de Hogwarts, acercándose a la escuela, acercándose a ella. Aullándole a ella. A su victima. Tiene el presentimiento de que en cualquier momento la bestia saltará y atravesará el cristal de la ventana...

Cierra el libro de sopetón, notando el rápido pulso de sus venas por todo el cuerpo. Harry y Ron tienen razón, _necesito descansar. _Recoge todo lo más rápido que puede y sube las escaleras que llevan a las habitaciones de las chicas a toda velocidad, saltando las escaleras de dos en dos con grandes zancadas. Finalmente se encierra en su cuarto y apoya la espalda contra la puerta mientras suelta en un suspiro todo el aire contenido hasta ahora. La habitación está completamente en silencio, y en sus respectivas camas, Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil duermen profundamente.

Puede sentir en cada rincón de su cuerpo el ritmo desenfrenado del latir de su propio corazón; en las manos, en el pecho, en el cuello, en el oído, en las sienes de la cabeza... No puede escuchar nada más que su propio pulso, que llena sus oídos de un horrible _tum-tum,_ y por un momento cree que el cuerpo le reventará en mil pedazos con esa bomba descontrolada.

No se lo piensa dos veces y a carrera, como si temiese que algo surja de la oscuridad y se la trague, se lanza a la seguridad de su cama, cerrando rápidamente los doseles que cubren el lecho. Haciéndose un ovillo bajo las cálidas sábanas, cierra los ojos con fuerza, tratando de olvidar, tratando de no llorar, tratando de dormir...

_**+()Todo lo dicho acerca de los licántropos **_

_**es información recogida de **__Harry Potter __y el Prisionero de Azkaban__**,**_

_**tanto del libro como de la película; **_

_**y del libro adicional de **__Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos_

_**(J.K. Rowling), de la editorial Salamandra 2001.+**_


	2. Niebla olvidadiza

centerbCuando el lobo caza a Caperucita Roja

**Cuando el lobo caza a Caperucita Roja.**

_por. _Bechan in wonderland_._

**Capítulo 02. **_Niebla olvidadiza._** ―**_ Cuando el lobo duerme._

―Hermione ―La llama una voz conocida―. Hermione, ¡Hermione!

Con más pereza de lo normal en ella, abre lentamente los ojos cansados, encontrándose con la asiática cara de Parvati.

―¿Hum?

—Hermione, ¿te has quedado dormida? ¡Venga, arriba!

Parvati se hace los últimos retoques en su peinado y a lo lejos Lavender se maquilla los ojos. Ya no recuerda nada acerca de trabajos sobre licántropos, de profesores con apariencia lobuna, de lunas llenas, ni de lobos acechándola. Todo parece haberse olvidado. No sólo lo sucedido ese viernes por la noche, sino que también el fin de semana. Todo recuerdo, todo sentimiento, _todo_ se ha olvidado en una densa niebla. Y parece que a Hermione ni siquiera le interesa recodar. Es lunes, y a primera hora Pociones, con el profesor Snape. A segunda hora Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras; _¿Estará ya de nuevo el profesor Lupin o volverá a sustituirlo el profesor Snape?_

La mañana trascurre de una forma difusa, ambigua. Parece rodeada de esa niebla que se tragó los recuerdos de Hermione. Es confuso. El tiempo avanza de un extraño modo. Hermione no sabe cómo ha llegado a clase de Pociones si hace un segundo estaba en la cama. Tampoco recuerda haber ayudado a Neville a entender un ejercicio. No puede llegar a comprender las palabras histéricas de Snape cuando su compañero derrama el líquido de la poción. No sabe, pero tampoco le importa. Sólo sabe que la clase ha acabado y que ahora está entrando en la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con los Gryffindors y los Slytherins, donde en lugar de estar el profesor Lupin sonriéndoles afablemente, vuelve a estar Snape, mirándolos severamente.

—Espero que tengáis perfectamente el trabajo acerca de los licántropos. Os aseguro que no seré tan benevolente a la hora de corregirlos como lo es vuestro habitual profesor —amenaza. Él nunca saluda, él sólo amenaza. Lo hace en su clase y ahora también en ésta.

Va recogiendo uno a uno los pergaminos, lanzando miradas segadas a cada alumno. Sólo su mirada cambia en dos ocasiones; con Draco Malfoy y con Harry Potter. Al primero lo mira con algo parecido a condescendencia. Al segundo con odio, con puro y autentico odio. Cuando se detiene en frente de Hermione extendiéndole la mano, la chica palidece al ver que su trabajo, los tres pergaminos que escribió el viernes, están completamente en blanco. Sólo está escrito con letras delicadas _Hermione Granger_ en el borde derecho superior_._

—Su trabajo, señorita Granger —sisea, como una venenosa serpiente. Ella alza la vista, con la duda dibujada en sus ojos de color miel. No sabe qué decir. Es consciente de que todo lo que le diga a él, será inútil—. ¿Y bien? ¿Le ha comido la lengua el gato, o ha sido su perro el que se ha comido los deberes?

Los Slytherin ríen en silencio. Incluso puede ver a Ron y a Harry con una sonrisa ladeada, mirándola incrédulos. _Hermione siempre trae los deberes._

—Yo... yo no... —tartamudea. Por primera vez en su vida tartamudea, sus ojos clavados en los cuencos ojos del profesor—. No... No sé...

—¿No sabe? —Hermione agacha la cabeza. Él sonríe triunfal y gira sobre sus talones con su capa negra ondeando detrás de él, dándole un aspecto dramático—. Veinticinco puntos menos para Gryffindors.

Se escucha un lamento general por los Gryffindors, y los Slytherins sonríen satisfechos. Hermione baja la cabeza, prefiere mirar las manos que están posadas tímidamente en el regazo jugando con la manga del uniforme a afrontar las miradas atónitas de sus amigos. Está colorada y sus orejas arden. No sabe qué ha pasado. No recuerda haber terminado su trabajo, la niebla no la deja recordar. Pero sí sabe que lo empezó a escribir. Y de alguna forma sabe también que lo terminó, no cuándo ni cómo, pero lo terminó.

—Licántropos —habla el profesor Snape para la clase—. Hombres lobos. Ferales. Híbridos. Llámenlos como quieran mientras sepan lo qué son. Son bestias abominables, criaturas terribles. Están en todas partes, acechándonos. A veces se presentan con su verdadera forma, otros bajo el disfraz del rostro humano. No os dejéis engañar, porque de hacerlo os atacarán sin piedad. No hay peor lobo que el de uno que sólo deja ver su pelaje una vez al mes, porque una vez que te muerden, te arrastran al infierno.

Hermione escucha ensimismada. Cada palabra retumba en oído, perforándola. El profesor Snape habla durante toda la clase y de vez en cuando pregunta a algún alumno. Como siempre a los Gryffindors cosas difíciles para sacarles puntos, y los Slytherins cosas fáciles para subirles puntos. Cuando el timbre suena, los alumnos se levantan y salen de la clase entretenidamente. Hermione recoge sus cosas y se dirige hacia donde la esperan Ron y Harry, aunque realmente no quiere tener que hablar con ellos y sufrir los comentarios estúpidos acerca de no haber hecho el trabajo.

—Granger —La voz de Snape suena como el viento azotando la ventana en una noche fría. Es cruel, es vengativa, es venenosa. Hermione lo mira y tiembla—. Tengo que hablar con usted a solas.

—¿Ahora? Tengo clases...

—Ahora —El profesor Snape mira asesinamente a los dos amigos de la chica que esperan por ella—. Pueden retirarse, Potter y Weasley.

Ellos le lanzan una mirada igual de fulminante que la que les lanza él, y tras asegurarse de que Hermione acepta lentamente con la cabeza, ambos chicos salen del aula para ir a su siguiente clase. Hermione suspira y enfronta al profesor, que sentado en su mesa, garabatea con rápido movimiento algo en un pergamino con una larga y negra pluma. Hermione espera en silencio, sus manos se entrelazan y desenlazan nerviosamente. Finalmente, él la mira fugazmente y vuelve al pergamino.

—¿Sabe por qué está aquí, Granger? —dice con la vista fija en su escritura.

Hermione ladea su cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Parece que no puede estarse quieta en el sitio. Tiene cierta idea de porqué Snape quiere hablar con ella, pero no lo comprende. Un simple trabajo de una asignatura que sólo supervisa porque el actual profesor se encuentra enfermo, no es razón para hacerla quedar después de la clase. Pero así es Snape. Simplemente querrá disfrutar humillándola. Quizás ésta sea la única ocasión en que Hermione Granger olvide los deberes (o eso espera ella).

—Sí. Sí sé.

—Perfecto. Eso nos ahorra tiempo —termina de escribir en el pergamino y garrapatea su firma con un movimiento rápido. Lo enrolla y lo sujeta con una cinta de seda roja, cerrándolo con su sello. Luego se lo extiende a la chica—. Entréguele esto de mi parte al director Dumbledore ahora mismo. Él sabrá que hacer con usted.

—¡¿Qué?! —grita sin poder acallar su confusión—. Profesor Snape, con todos mis respeto, no creo que sea necesario que...

—¿No cree que sea necesario?—repite él, fingiendo incredibilidad—. Pues yo si lo creo necesario, Granger, y a no ser que ahora sea usted la profesora aquí, yo le recomendaría mantener su bocaza de resabidilla insufrible cerrada o tomare otras medidas.

Hermione nota como le arden las orejas y se le pone roja la cara. Podía retrucarle diciendo que él _no_ es el profesor de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras, o gritarle que qué medidas peores que estás podía tomar. Pero eso sería imprudente por su parte y Hermione evita en lo posible hacer cosas imprudentes. Tampoco quiere darle más razones a Snape de las que _parece tener_.

Con un suspiro resignado, coge el pergamino y lo guarda en el capazo () de lona. No se para a preguntar por qué diablos lleva un capazo si ella usa mochila siempre, para clase y para salir_. (La niebla otra vez)._ Sólo guarda el pergamino molesta y sale de clase lo más dignamente que puede. Con su túnica flameando detrás de ella, Hermione recorre velozmente los pasillos del segundo piso para ir al despacho del director Dumbledore. Está furiosa. Sabe que Dumbledore reirá gentilmente y dirá que hablará con el profesor Snape a favor de ella, pero aún así Hermione hierve de rabia tanto por la humillación como por lo idiota que puede llegar a ser Severus Snape con un Gryffindor, y más si éste es amigo de Harry Potter. Cuando llega a la puerta secreta de la estatua de la gárgola, se queda en blanco. Lo cierto es que no sabe la contraseña. A menudo, la contraseña es el nombre de algún dulce, pero hay tantos que Hermione sabe que si empezase a probar podría tardarse dos horas intentándolo.

—¿Señorita Granger? —La voz de la jefa de la casa Gryffindor hace que Hermione de un bote asustada. La profesora McGonagall se encuentra detrás de ella, con su augusto sobrero y sus gafas cuadradas—. ¿Qué hace aquí, señorita Granger? —

Para cualquier otro alumno la profesora McGonagall es una persona fría y severa, pero Hermione guarda una profunda admiración y respeto por la animaga. A parte de tener el mismo sentimiento hacia la profesora Trelawney y sus clases de Adivinación, ambas comparten un secreto: McGonagall le había entregado a principio de curso el _giratiempos_ con el que Hermione puede asistir a todas las clases optativas y obligatorias de este año. Hermione se relaja y soltando un suspiro resignado le cuenta lo sucedido con el profesor Snape en clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y su trabajo de sobre el licántropo.

—Vaya —Suspira la profesora—. Lo lamento mucho, señorita Granger, pero por desgracia no puedo intervenir. El profesor Snape en este instante tiene el poder de castigar y recompensar a los alumnos en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Y yo no puedo hacer nada... Lo lamento de verás —Y Hermione sabe que lo siente, pero aún así sigue doliéndole:

—¡Pero no es justo! —protesta, haciendo un mohín.

—Claro que no es justo, Hermione —McGonagall se atreve llamarla por su nombre de pila—. De todos modos, tienes que ir con Dumbledore ¿no? Él sabrá como manejar la situación. Pero no lo encontrarás en su despacho. Albus está en el Bosque Prohibido.

—¿En el Bosque Prohibido? —Ese bosque es un surtido de grandes árboles y peligrosas criaturas; toda persona que ha entrado y ha salido de él, espera no entrar nunca más. No entendía qué podía hacer el tranquilo y anciano director de Hogwarts allí.

—Sí —responde la alta mujer—. En lo más profundo del bosque hay una cabaña. El director Dumbledore se ha retirado allí; dice que necesita tranquilidad.

—¿Está enfermo, él también? ¿Será alguna clase de virus contagioso...? Lo digo por el profesor Remus.

—No te preocupes. Ambos están bien. Dumbledore, aunque sabio y justo, es de manías excéntricas. Y el profesor Lupin ya está mucho mejor. Ahora debe ir junto a Dumbledore lo más rápido que pueda antes que Snape tome represarías.

Hermione da un bote en el sitio, sus ojos abiertos de una forma tan cómicamente exagerada que parece que se le van a caer y rodar por el suelo como pelotas. Del susto el pelo lo tiene terriblemente enmarañado.

—¿Yo? —se señala a sí misma—. ¿Adentrarme sola en el Bosque Prohibido? Pero...

—No hay problema, Granger —contesta McGonagall—, mientras no te salgas del camino marcado, ninguna criatura te atacará.

Hermione no parece del todo segura. Sabe que puede confiar ciegamente en McGonagall, pero esa información no parece tener ningún sentido.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta. McGonagall suspira:

—Está embrujado, Granger —dice, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo—. Pero sólo dura mientras el sol brille. En cuanto aparece la luna, el hechizo protector no es eficaz. Así que yo en tu lugar trataría de llegar lo antes posible a la casita de Dumbledore. En esta época oscurece muy rápido. Y recuerda; no te salgas del camino. Se cuentan rumores de que hay lobos () en el bosque —dicho esto, se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar por el largo pasillo. Y antes de desaparecer al doblar una esquina, su voz dijo: —. Como consejo te diría que llevases algo de abrigo, este otoño es muy frío.

Hermione sigue con sus ojos clavados en el lugar donde su profesora despareció; trata de dirigir la información recibida. El día de hoy es tan raro. Casi no puede razonar nada. Esa niebla espesa también se ha apoderado su mente y lógica común. Así que no se pregunta _por qué_; no se pregunta por qué está aquí, por qué tiene que adentrándose el Bosque Prohibido ella sola, por qué tiene que ir a junto de Dumbledore o por qué él está en una cabaña abandonada en medio de un bosque peligroso para _descansar_. Tampoco le da importancia al hecho de que aunque sea la tercera hora de clase por la mañana, el día pase a una velocidad que parece que dentro de unas horas anochecerá. La niebla en su cabeza es demasiado densa. Así que, sólo se dirige a su cuarto por algo de abrigo e irse. Y por una extraña razón, sustituye la normal túnica negra del uniforme por una brillante capa escarlata, sedosa y flameante. Y ataviada con ella, sale con su capazo de Hogwarts, dirección al Bosque Prohibido.

_**+() El capazo es un bolso de mano más grande de lo normal para una mayor capacidad. Son de mano y suelen llevarse para ir a la compra o como mochila. Normalmente son de vinilo o de lona, son ligeros e informales, perfectos para dar un paseo.+**_

_**+() Según Draco, se dice que los hombres lobo vivían en el bosque en Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal, pero Hagrid no confirmó o negó esto. Y cuando Harry preguntó si podía ser un licántropo el que estaba matando los unicornios, Hagrid sólo contestó a la pregunta específica, diciendo contundentemente que un hombre lobo no pasa tanta hambre como para atacar a uno, pero tampoco vuelve a negar o confirmar la teoría.+**_


	3. Un lobo con piel de cordero

_**Notas de la autora:**__ quiero dar las gracias a esas tres personillas que me han comentado esta historia que creí que nadie se molestaría en seguir. Ha pasado mucho desde que colgué los dos primeros capítulos, pero espero aún así que no sea demasiado tarde. Un saludo y que lo disfruten._

_Gracias __jesica-haruzuchia__, __naru894__ y __gabs-potter__._

**Cuando el lobo caza a Caperucita Roja.**

_por. _Bechan in wonderland_._

**Capítulo 03.**_ Un lobo con piel de cordero. _**― **_Cuando el lobo engaña._

Conminándose a mantener la calma, se alisa la falda de pliegues y se sube la caperuza de la capa roja, abrochada alrededor del cuello para resguardarse del frío otoñal. Su rostro ahora parece escondido bajo la sobra de la capucha y sólo resaltan los rizos castaños de su pelo que se escapan a cada lado de su pálido rostro, enmarcándolo. Y sus labios casi tan rojos por el frío como el color de la capa. Con el sol de mañana escondido bajo grises nubes que pronosticaban que por la noche lloverá, una precoz niebla se abate por todos los terrenos de Hogwarts, extendiéndose más allá de las oscuras profundidades del Bosque Prohibido.

Hermione reanuda la marcha y sus zapatos golpean el suelo energéticamente, como si el rostro del profesor Snape estuviese impreso en la tierra amarillenta del camino que se abre paso por el bosque. Tal como había dicho la profesora McGonagall, parece que el camino tenga alguna especie de conjuro protector muy eficaz, ya que es en el único lugar donde no caen las hojas secas de los árboles que limitan el sendero. El bosque es una mezcla de hayas, robles, pinos y otros fuertes y altos árboles que se contraponen visualmente a las malezas, arbustos y espinas que invaden el lugar. Fuera del camino, es casi intransitable, aunque Hermione sabe por experiencia propia de sus anteriores años, que criaturas tan grandes como las Acromantulas o los Centauros viven y se mueven por ahí. Pero si hay algo pululando ahora entre los matorrales, Hermione no lo sabe: la niebla lo envuelve todo, y los árboles y demás cuerpos parecen desaparecer por debajo generando en la Gryffindor una sensación de ingravidez.

Mientras más se adentraba por el sendero, la espesa bruma se apodera de todo y no la deja ver más allá de sus pies. La blanca cortina se mantiene suspensa cerca del suelo dificultando la visión a escasos metros, y Hermione tiene que ir casi a tientas, para no chocar con las ramas de los árboles. La temperatura ha bajado considerablemente y de su boca sale un cálido vapor que le humedece la nariz, provocándole un frigidísimo insoportable.

Algo pasa rozando a gran velocidad su cabeza, y Hermione se protege con los brazos instintivamente. En lo alto de la rama de un manzano, el rostro mortecino de un cuervo mira atentamente a la asustada chica, que le devuelve la mirada aliviada. El cuervo entonces grazna y despliega sus alas sin moverse del sitio como si fuera la negra capa de la Muerte. Hermione traga la saliva contenida; _No debo pensar en este tipo de cosas,_ se regaña a sí misma y sin apartar los ojos del ave, sigue su camino.

Su pie tropieza con algo redondo, que rueda torpemente un par de centímetros de distancia de ella por el camino dorado. Hermione se agacha y lo recoge; es una manzana roja, grande y apetecible, que seguramente se ha caído del árbol donde descansa el cuervo. Hermione se relame y con sus blancos dientes muerde el fruto, pero no ha tragado todavía el primer trozo cuando lo escupe lejos de ella, al sentir algo moverse en su boca. Asqueada observa la mitad de un gusano blanco que está enterrado en la manzana.

—No deberías comer las manzanas que están tiradas por el suelo...

El corazón de Hermione da un triple salto moral espachurrándose contra el suelo al encontrarse la figura de un hombre agazapada en la niebla, debajo del manzano llenó de esferas rojas donde el cuervo grazna. La blanca oscuridad lo envuelve todo y sólo se le puede apreciar los brillantes ojos dorados, y la colegiala bizquea en la niebla para ver con sorpresa a su profesor. Con poco disimulo echa un vistazo a ambos lados y vuelve a posar su mirada de miel en él.

—¿De dónde ha salido usted? —suelta la chica con cierto recelo.

El cuervo los observa a ambos con curiosidad desde la rama del manzano sin moverse, ni siquiera se inmuta cuando hombre captura una manzana roja y fresca del árbol con sus largos dedos. Se traga de un bocado casi la mitad del fruto y da unos pequeños pero intimidantes pasos, dejando la oscuridad que lo envuelven. Se acerca al camino donde se refugia ella, pero se mantiene fuera de él.

—¿La he asustado, Hermione? Ah, lo siento —ella puede ver la sonrisa amable bajo la sombra de la barba del joven hombre.

—¿Qué hace aquí, profesor Lupin? —vuelve a preguntar ella al no haber obtenido la respuesta que deseaba—. ¿No debería estar en la enfermería recuperándose? —No es consciente de que quizás ha usado un tono bravucón e inapropiado para su profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, pero él no parece ofenderse, al contrario; su sonrisa se hace más grande, dejando ver unos blancos dientes:

—Salí a dar una vuelta, pero al parecer he perdido la noción del tiempo... —contesta simplemente, observando el cielo lleno de nubes.

—Y también ha perdido su camino —comenta en voz baja Hermione al verlo tan distraído, casi absortó.

Pero el profesor Lupin parece escucharlo perfectamente y clava sus grandes y dorados orbes en los ojos mieles de ella. Comienza a caminar de un lado a otro por la orilla del camino, sus largos dedos parecen rozar con una especie de campo invisible que le impide acercase a Hermione.

—Más bien creo que acabo de encontrarlo —susurra peligrosamente bajo—. ¿Y qué hace en el Bosque Prohibido, Hermione? —Lupin siempre la llama por su nombre, pero esta vez, la forma en como pronuncia cada letra de su nombre está saturada de una descarga eléctrica.

—Voy a junto de Dumbledore. En la cabaña —le explica, casi automáticamente. Está demasiado embobada por la ronca voz de su profesor como para pensar coherentemente.

—¿Y puedo preguntar por qué?

Hermione parpadea, despertando de una ensoñación. De repente se siente algo avergonzada; su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes quiere saber por qué tiene que ir a la cabaña donde Dumbledore se encuentra _descansando_, y eso significa que tiene que hablarle sobre su falta en clase y su discusión con el profesor que lo sustituía, Severus Snape. No quiere que Lupin tenga esa impresión de ella, la de una chica descuidada en _su_ asignatura.

—Yo... el profesor Snape quiere que le entregue una carta... —bueno, no ha mentido. No le ha contado toda la verdad, pero no le ha mentido. Sin embargo, muy tonta tiene que ser para creer que eso ha valido para satisfacer a su profesor. Y Hermione no es tonta, así que no le pilla desprevenida cuando Lupin pregunta que _de qué clase de carta se trata_—. De reporte, profesor, o es creo... Me olvide de hacerle un trabajo. —siente sus mejillas arder cuando los ojos de él se abren impresionados. Ella se muerde el labio y con voz de niña llorona prosigue—. Snape mandó el trabajo para tu clase... ¡En realidad sí lo hice! Pero no sé qué pasó... lo hice el viernes, lo juro. Pero el lunes, cuando teníamos clase de Defensas, ya no estaba. ¡No sé qué ocurrió! Yo... —Habla muy de prisa y sin respirar. Remus sonríe comprensivamente y la interrumpe con su voz grave.

—No se preocupe, Hermione. La creo. Enséñeme la carta.

Ella calla de golpe y sacando el pergamino del capazo, se lo entrega tímidamente. Él lee atentamente, mordisqueando la manzana en su mano. Hermione se siente tan incomoda que busca una forma de distraerse mientras el profesor lee lo que parece ser un testamento por parte de Snape. Al cabo de una eternidad, la Gryffindor ya ha memorizado todos los detalles de sus zapatos: brillos, rasguños, pliegues... y su atención comienza a desviarse a sus calentadores cuando se percata de que Lupin se encuentra fuera del sendero de piedra y tierra dorada. Se pregunta por qué.

—No tiene de qué preocuparse, Hermione —habla la voz de él—. Yo me hago cargo de todo; para el próximo día de clase ya estaré yo —y sonríe conciliadoramente. Hermione también sonríe agradecida, pero aún así recoge educadamente el pergamino de las manos del tranquilo hombre.

—Aún así, prefiero entregarle la carta al director Dumbledore. Para evitar problemas.

—Comprendo. De todos modos —Lupin sonríe pillamente mientras se lleva la manzana a la boca y la termina—, como le estaba diciendo antes de que se preocupara tanto por mí, no debería coger manzanas del suelo; suele ser porque están podridas o qué algo picoteó en ellas.

Mientras el profesor tira sonrientemente las sobras de su propio fruto, Hermione vuelve a parpadear y de su boca sale un perfecto _Oh_ al ver entre sus manos heladas el gusano enterrarse más en la manzana. Tímidamente lanza la manzana con el bicho a un matorral.

—Es que parecía tan apetecible... —dice sonriendo nerviosamente—, que me abrió el apetito.

Lupin ríe levemente, con esa pequeña elegancia tan propia en él que fascina a Hermione.

—Lógico: estas manzanas rojas son de lo más tentadoras —Hermione, por lo contrario, piensa que lo único realmente tentador en estos momentos en el Bosque Prohibido es el propio Remus Lupin—. Allí hay un lugar perfecto para merendar —señala hacia un lugar, pero hay tanta niebla que Hermione no sabe cuál—. Es un claro, lleno de flores campestres. Podríamos coger un par de manzanas y merendar un poco, ¿sí? Luego te acompañaré a la cabaña del profesor Dumbledore y hablaremos con él, ¿qué le parece? —concluye antes de que ella pueda quejarse. Hermione lo medita un poco: de su boca sólo quiere salir un _sí_, mas sin embargo, la lógica, incluso en estos momentos, la puede:

—¿No sabe que uno no debe apartarse del sendero?

—Yo acabo de encontrar el sendero —sonríe Lupin, extendiendo sus brazos para recalcar lo obvio—. Pero antes también estaba bien fuera de él...

—Sigue fuera de él —recalca ella, como una madre regañina. Lupin ríe divertido y Hermione frunce el ceño confusa—. ¿No tiene miedo de los lobos?

—¿Por qué iba a tener miedo de los lobos?

—¿Sabrá que los peores son los peludos por dentro, esos que sólo dejan ver su pelaje una vez al mes? —de su boca salen las palabras pronunciadas por Snape en clase—. Una vez que te muerden, te arrastran al infierno.

Hermione es consciente de cómo Lupin abre la boca y sus ojos dorados se salen de la órbita, en una perfecta cara de incredibilidad, quizás algo dramatizada de más por el profesor.

—¡Oh! ¡Historias de viejas que cuentan a sus chiquillos! —Lupin parece ofendido, mientras camina de un lado a otro haciendo espavientos—. ¡Vamos! ¿Una jovencita avispada, valiente e inteligente como usted, que sólo en los tres años que lleva en Hogwarts se ha enfrentando a lo inimaginable sólo para ayudar a su amigo Harry Potter,y cree que en el Bosque Prohibido hay hombres lobo?

—El... profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall... ellos... —realmente no sabe qué decirle.

—¡Supersticiones para mantener alejado a la gente del bosque! —interrumpe el profesor—. ¿Realmente cree que aquí hay hombres lobo? ¿Crees que los hombres lobos viven en este bosque? Dime pues, ¿dónde están esos hombres lobos los restantes veintiocho días que hay entre transformación y transformación en los que son humanos vulgares y corrientes? ¿También en el bosque?

—No... pero cuando hay luna llena... quizás... —Hermione nunca ha vacilado ante las preguntas de un profesor. Pero estas son preguntas que no sabe responder, de un profesor que las hace precisamente para dejarla sin palabras.

—Pero hoy no hay luna llena... —la voz de Lupin se ha sosegado; vuelve a tener su acostumbrada calma que relaja a la chica de forma increíble. Sencillamente, Hermione no puede llevarle la contraria.

Él le ofrece caballerosamente su mano y ella acepta tímidamente dejándose guiar hacia, efectivamente, un pequeño claro en el interior del bosque, con hierba fresca y preciosas flores silvestres. Sorprendentemente, parece ser el único sitio donde no hay niebla. Hermione y su profesor se sientan; ella con su escarlata capa de seda fluyendo por todos lados, como sus perfectos rizos, y él con su harapienta ropa que en un día pudieron ser elegante y gloriosa. Y ambos comienzan a comer de las deliciosas manzanas rojas que han recogido en el camino mientras hablan de tonterías bastante entretenidos. La espesa manta blanca rodea el espacio sin árboles, haciendo el efecto de que no hay nada más que ese tranquilo lugar y ellos dos.

Sólo cuando el frío aumenta Hermione se da cuenta de que el sol se está poniendo, y ya casi no hay luz en el bosque. Bueno, de la poca luz que ya había.

—¡Oh, vaya! ¡es tardísimo! —suspira—. Debemos volver al colegio.

Cuando va hacer el amago de levantarse, Lupin la coge por el brazo suavemente con su enorme mano y la incita a quedarse.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa, Hermione? —sonríe cuando ve que la colegiala vuelve a sentarse a su lado sin protestar—. ¿No era que tenías que llevarle la carta al profesor Dumbledore?

—¡Oh, es cierto! —recuerda, sintiéndose estúpida. Pero también recuerda la advertencia de la profesora McGonagall—: Pero el hechizo del camino sólo funciona cuando el sol brilla y está empezando a...

—¿Otra vez con los lobos, señorita Hermione? — Lupin suelta un suspiro divertido y las mejillas de Hermione se encienden. No le gusta que su profesor de ría de ella. Entonces el profesor parece arrepentirse por sus burlas y cambia su cara a una de comprensión—: Está bien, déme a mí la carta y yo mismo se la entregaré al profesor Dumbledore, ¿de acuerdo?

Su voz es tan amable que Hermione duda un instante. Pero no le ha llevado el trabajo al profesor Snape y ha desobedecido a McGonagall saliéndose del camino hasta el anochecer como para ahora no darle ella misma la carta al director.

—Dispénseme, profesor Lupin, pero preferiría ser yo quien lo haga.

—¡Vaya! ¿No confía en mí? —Lupin se levanta y finge estar ofendido, Hermione lo sabe, pero aún así quiere explicarse:

—No se trata de eso, profesor Lupin, pero... —suspira y ella también se pone de pie—, creo que mi comportamiento incorrecto ya llega por hoy —y le sonríe tímidamente mientras recoge su capazo. Puede sentir el gesto vanidoso de Lupin detrás de ella:

—Entonces, tendrá que cruzar el camino sin el hechizo protector que la cuide de los lobos.

Hermione da un respingón y se gira sobre sus talones rápidamente para afrontar los ojos del profesor Remus Lupin.

—¡No!

—Es la única manera, si quiere llevarlo usted misma —se acerca a Hermione y le señala al cielo, donde entre la niebla se empieza a ver el primer asomo de la luna—. Bueno, aunque aún le queda un poco de tiempo, deberá darse prisa —Hermione tiene la sensación de que su profesor parece disfrutar de su miedo a los lobos.

—No se ría de mí, profesor —le ruega, perdiéndose en los ojos dorados del hombre—: no es de idiotas tener miedo... He visto muchas cosas en este bosque.

Remus se acerca más a ella y le sube la caperuza a Hermione.

—¿Y por qué tenerle miedo entonces a los lobos y si hay más seres en el bosque? —Hermione pesó la pregunta: _bueno, la __Acromantula era amiga de____Hagrid__ y los Centauros no suelen atacar_, dice y Lupin se separa bruscamente de ella—. Pues la señorita McGonagall y el señor Snape dicen que son criaturas peligrosas, las Acromantulas y los Centauros.

—No... No lo son. Se equivocan con ellos. No son más peligrosos que los seres humanos...

—¡Ajá! ¿Y por qué los hombres lobos lo serían entonces? —Hermione intenta responder pero la verdad es que en cierto modo tiene sentido—. Hagamos una cosa, señorita Hermione, usted irá por el camino marcada. Aún le queda algo del hechizo protector por un tiempo, así que estará segura de sus lobos, pero deberá darse prisa. Mientras, yo —y con suma suavidad le quita el pergamino enrollado de Snape—, iré por el bosque y le demostraré que no hay más lobos que los que uno quiere ver.

—¿Y si se equivoca...?

—Si me equivoco, señorita Hermione, entonces los lobos me comerán.

Y antes de que Hermione pueda quejarse, el señor Lupin desaparece entre la niebla y los pocos rayos de sol que quedan. Durante un segundo duda de si aceptar ese ridículo reto, pero al fin y al cabo es amiga de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley y no hay nada mejor como un desafío para que la estudiante ejemplar de los Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, decida no cumplir las normas de Hogwarts e ir en contra del sentido común. Así que asegurándose de que lo que queda del día aún haga funcionar el hechizo protector, se encamina rápida y veloz a la cabaña donde se encuentra el director.

_**+Espero que la actitud de Remus Lupin no se me haya salido mucho del canon original (:S), comprendan que es realmente difícil conseguir plasmar la personalidad del querido licántropo, sobre todo cuando anda la luna llena por ahí. Quizás me quedo algo provocador, pero siempre me lo he imaginado así, uno de esos profesores que te hacen discurrir por ti mismo a través de un juego interminable de preguntas, pero tal vez no logre dar esa sensación. De todos modos, quejas o sugerencias bien recibidas ^^**_


End file.
